


Izumo's Girl

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: Genderbend Seri, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Izumo w/ girl who has scarred legs, and Sora (her being carried/meeting first, random cute domestic crap second, then helping at the bar/eatery last. Wearing a cute cat maid outfit too.)Izumo, Jeshika (oc), Sora (male Seri)





	Izumo's Girl

(Starting with her legs still so badly injured she has to be carried everywhere at first. Sora, male Seri, meets her at some point in there)

Izumo smiled as he got his charge, ward, whatever word you'd like to use, up for the day. He hummed quietly to her as he got her clothes, helping her change pants then looking away so she could do the bra and shirt. She hated being unable to stand and do things...Good thing she wasn't also a germaphobe, or that would make bathing and going to the bathroom a troubling thing. She had to have something to help her so she could wipe and wash. She couldn't stand for long...and not on her own at all, and she couldn't walk at all. Anyhow, he picked her up once the socks were on, and carried her to the bar/cafe or whatever. She hummed as she was carried, then he set her down on the couch. He began to check stuff, then once sure everything was in order he put the open sign. He and the redhead immediately noticed when a blonde man in blue walked into the bar/cafe, and Jeshika stared a bit.

She then shook her head as she looked away from him quick and to the other blonde man. The man she knew and loved, the sunglasses wearer, the smoker, the one in charge of the bar/eating place. "Hello Sora," said man said, seeming to know the other man that had come in. The blue wearer, Sora, nodded to him, saying "Hello," then glancing to the redhead. "Who is she?" he asked, having never actually seen her before this. Probably because Izumo usually kept her hidden away, actually, unless he knew it wasn't going to be busy...He'd keep her upstairs and check in on her, which she didn't mind. Anyhow, he made a small sound, then said "Her name is Jeshika, and don't stare at or mention her legs...She's very sensitive about the way they look, and... what caused them. Don't ask about that, either, for the love of G...because she doesn't need that," he said.

Sora sighed but nodded, then went to introduce himself.

(And skip to her being able to actually walk, but she still gets pains, and that means the injuries should be scars now)

The redhead hummed and smiled as she looked to both the blonde men now in her life. They didn't all live together, not yet, but Sora would often spend a night or two here and there. Jeshika was very happy the times when he stayed around, and all could see it. Misaki and Eric often teased her about it...which she expected from Misaki, but not Eric. Whatever though, if it made Eric smile and laugh more often, she wouldn't say anything or stop him. She was allowed to elbow and hit at Misaki though. She was allowed to tell him to shut it, to stop teasing her and just let the poor girl be. Right now, she hummed and smiled as she leaned over to poke and annoy the blondes until they woke up. Sora grumbled a bit, but sat up immediately and rubbed his eyes a bit. He smiled and hugged the girl, then helped her poke and annoy the bartender until he too got up.

(One more skip, kind of a big one, and probably the last part of the story.)

Lark, the light brown haired girl, and her girlfriend Kae, the blonde and black haired karate black belt, we're here to eat. Leila, the brunette, and Joanna, the black haired girl, were with them. They smiled as they watched Izumo a moment, then looked around. They saw the blonde guy in blue was there once again, watching the redhead they all loved. That love, of course, was a platonic kind of love, affection of something or someone cute. Said redhead was again wearing the cat maid outfit that seemed to be her trademark. The skirt didn't cover the scarred legs, obviously, only the upper legs and such. They weren't jerks, though, so they never said anything about the scars. They just ordered what they wanted every time, accepted it and ate, paid, and chatted with her a bit after. That's exactly what they did today: ordered, accepted/ate, paid, and talked to her a bit.

They then left, and more people came in.

End 


End file.
